legendsoftarjafandomcom-20200213-history
The Planet of Gioninae
The planet orbits the star Vanibisi.The Planet is home to the Pavorialbans a sentient species.The Pavorialbans have a religion that says that they were created because of the capturing of the sea goddess who died to create the Pavorialbans .The middle of their bodies have a cage made out of bones which are used by the Cruitoh bird species as nests where they lay their eggs.Pavorialbans live normal lives and have developed symbiosis with the Cruitoh once a Pavorialban has reached the stage when he or she can walk alone for a long period of time the child undergoes a rite of passage that welcomes the child into the tribe in which the bones are broken a Cruitoh egg is placed inside and the bones are put together again.Pavorialbans dont have hearts and depend on their mothers for hearts for the Pavorialban doesnt have a heart and their mothers produce a temporary heart which are used by both Pavorialbans until one Pavorialban gains the ability to walk he/she can survive for 18 hours without a temporary heart and they need to hunt an animal which can be used to power them by putting the animal in the bone cage then blood vessels surround the animal then it's heart is forced to enlarge and so does the animal so that the Pavorialban will survive he/she must feed the animal so does he/she will not die.Pavorialbans often compete to see who has the best animal.They lost their hearts due to evolving from plants but they needed to be stationary but they evolved by selecting those who can survive for a long time not on the ground and they evolved until they were like animals but with no heart they would die so they quickly mated for Pavorialbans can mate starting when they are born to preserve the species one Pavorialban asked help from a Technoan who said that he would give him a temporary heart then he said "I will genetically engineer all of you through your DNA that a bone cage will appear in the middle of your bodies where you must put an animal which will provide a heart for you."and then all Pavorialbans were given this then he placed an animal there to make sure it worked and it did then the Pavorialban paid the Technoan.The Pavorialbans were good after that until one day one Pavorialban had a dream of a beautiful bird whose egg was inside the cage and hatched and grew old until he died then it broke free ate him and dissappeared amazed he gave a lot of money to a Technoan then he said "Can you make this happen" and the Technoan said "Yes" and the Technoan took a sample of Lolosian phoenix DNA,Aerian bird of desire DNA and Rakshan thunder bird DNA and mixed them together and put them in a Monoceran Jungle Fowl egg and he then replicated it and told the Pavorialban that each egg had different DNA and he said that he would scatter all of them on Gioninae and he will keep 3 for research and so he returned and told his tribe about it and soon all Pavorialbans used the egg for heart support by placing the egg in their bodies when they could walk alone for a long time and the bird thru the egg evolved to be in the bodies the bird took a long time to hatch and since it was an enormous egg the heart would support both when the egg hatched after 3 years the chick was surprisingly small and would continue to grow until it was the size of ones head when she/he became 13 then when he/she became 18 the bird would be the size of your arm the bird would grow bigger and bigger till you were dying then the bird would break free of the bones being very big and strong and it knows when you are about to die then when it has broken free the blood vessel that connects it to you breaks apart and the bird stays by the Pavorialban until he/she is dead and buries him/her in a burial ground and it mates and after the eggs are laid on trees it dies.The Pavorialbans feed the bird what the Pavorialban is eating like the umbilical cord while the bird circulates blood.The bird was named Cruitoh after the Pavorialban who asked it to be made.Non Pavorialbans often think that there is a secret black market where the eggs are sold and they think that Pavorialbans can survive without hearts but their view is wrong.As explained by this comic drawn by a Rakshasan. imageofeggshatchint.jpg Blackimage.jpg imageofbuyingillegalyingioninae.jpg imageofboredpavorialbams.jpg